


Bullshit, huh? // Jelix

by starg_irl



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Jelix - Freeform, Jelix smut, M/M, NSFW, Septicpie, bottom!Felix, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Jack has been acting like a slut lately, and Felix has some issues with that.





	

Felix stared Jack down, eyes raking over him. He'd been acting like this for weeks, and Felix could act like it didn't bother him, but fuck, this crossed lines. Jack pretended like he was completely innocent in all of this, like none of this was even his fault despite knowing that it really was, all his fault. And he was good at it too. Big blue doe eyes, batting those stupidly long lashes at Fe every time he so much as raised a brow. Yet he continued doing it, continued jutting his ass out more than it should be. Continued acting like some typical bitch in heat. Every time Felix tried to be the cute boyfriend, taking the Irishman out somewhere nice for an evening together, he was gone, flirting with anyone he could find. It’s almost like he’s never satisfied with just Felix’s attention, always needed more, more, more. Felix isn't stupid, though; he sees straight through it. But he can't put up with it anymore, resolving that this is it, it's time to put a stop to this. He figures out a strategy, deciding it’s easier just to be direct with the little shit. Jack wasn’t going to just bat his eyelashes out of this one. He storms over, cocky, self-assured, and wraps his large hand possessively around Jack's bicep. Jack immediately puts an innocent look on his face, coaxing Felix to roll his eyes and tut. “Think it’s time we had a talk about your little act, don’t you, doll?”

Jack knows exactly what's happening, but he's a fucking master of playing dumb. His eyebrows shoot up into his hair and he shakes his head. "I dunno whatcha talkin' bout, Fe? Leave me be."Felix would be caught between a laugh and growl, jaw clenching as Jack turned back to the random guy he was talking too. “Won’t say it again, sweetheart.”  
This time, Jack turned back with a sweet smile. "What's your problem Felix? M jus' tryna have a good time, and ya keep ruinin' it."  
Felix would actually laugh this time, shaking his head in impatience. “Going to ruin more than a fucking good time if you keep this up.”  
The guy beside him backed off, Jack rolling his eyes in fake exasperation when truly, he never even knew the dudes name. "Well, s'about time, tough guy."  
Felix wouldn’t be able to handle it any longer, fisting Jack’s green locks so that he’s able to drag his little brat from the crowded room.Jack yelped in an obviously fake tone, trying half-heartedly to break Felix's grip. "What the fuck! Get off!"  
“Keep that big fucking mouth of yours shut, before I teach you how to shut it.” Felix would almost be twitching in anger at this point, a scold engraved on his face.Jack felt his cock twitch in his jeans and he cursed how responsive he was. "Bullshit.  
"For what seemed like the millionth time of the night, Felix would laugh in utter spite. He would grip Jack’s face between his hands and lean close before whispering, “bullshit, huh?”  
Jack could barely breathe with the grip on him, and he loved it. He forced a grin between Felix's hands. "So fuckin' gullible."

The Swede was beyond fed up at this point, noticing that they had landed themselves in a dark side alleyway. This would make it perfect for him to slam Jack against the closest brick wall and grip around his throat in dominance.His back ached from the bricks being jammed into it, and his throat burned, but fuck, he loved it. He tried to make a snarky comment, but failed.Smirking, Felix would shove a thigh between Jack’s legs, grinding up into the boy’s obviously hard cock. “What’s the matter, baby? Like it when I own you or somethin’?”  
Jacks head fell back as best it could and his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. "N-no. Get the fuck off me," he snarled back, enjoying the fight.  
This would just provoke Felix into pinning him against the wall harder. “Are you sure about that?”  
Jack used all his might to try and force the taller boy off him, succeeding in only slight wriggles. "Not fuckin' - not givin' into ya yet," he growled back.Felix would throw his head back in a fit of laughter. “Yet? So that means you know you’re just going to give up eventually, doesn’t it, brat?”  
The opportunity was too golden to let it pass. Felix's head was thrown back, his throat exposed... Jack leant in and bit down on the pale skin, tasting sweat against his tongue.  
Felix would grunt, something deep and feral in his throat as he shoved Jack from his neck. “Is that how you wanna fucking play? Then let’s fucking play!” He would lunge forward, teeth sinking into Jack’s pale skin.

Jack choked on a moan and it came out gurgled, but he still had enough control to reach up and pull at the white blonde hair above him. He wasn't soft by any means, deliberately hurting the Swede. It had turned into a battle, dirty and unfair and plain mean but neither of them could deny the fact that their cocks were throbbing, adrenaline coursing through them. Jack could feel his control slipping but he fought it back, Felix unable to see it. He lifted a knee to knock some of the wind out of Felix's stomach, desperate to try and turn him around and have him pinned instead. The knock from Jack’s knee would have Felix panting, giving the Irishman a weak point to flip over their positions and pin him instead. He didn't expect to succeed, but fuck, he wasn't complaining. He grabbed Felix by the wrists and spun him around, slamming him back hard. To anyone else, it would have looked like a fight, but they loved this; and if they didn't, they knew they could safeword at any time. Felix was even more stubborn then Jack however, fighting against the shorter boy despite the low ache in his stomach. He couldn’t lose this, he couldn’t be Jack’s bitch.  
Jack snarled, eyes blown out with lust. "Stop fightin' it Fe. Don'tcha want this? To be a good little bitch for me?" he growled, his voice an octave lower than normal. One hand moved from his wrist, down to the boy's tent in his jeans, palming the Swede through them. Felix’s fight would falter, hips unintentionally stuttering forward into Jack’s hand. “That’s a good pet, gonna be good for me, aren’t’cha Fe?”

Felix's expression made him look like he'd been fucked a dozen times, and he hadn't even been touched properly. "Y-ya won't laugh at me?”  
Jack almost had to hold back a laugh at that, his boyfriend had never sounded so fucking innocent. “Of course baby, would never intentionally laugh at ya!”  
Felix breathed a soft sigh, before looking back up at Jack. "I'll be your good little pet, Jack, fuck."  
Smiling proudly Jack would hush the Swede. The scene would look so odd to onlookers, the taller, lankier man being pinned to the wall by the shorter and far more curvier one.  
Felix lifted a leg to wrap around Jack's waist lazily, blushing. "People can see us."“And so what if they do, pretty baby? They’re jus’ gonna see how good I can fuck my boy. They’ll wish they were me, they’ll want a submissive as good as you- but you’re mine.”  
Felix flushed so red it spread to his neck and chest, squeezing his eyes shut. "O-oh, gosh.”  
Jack could only watch him in awe, the Swede rarely ever showed submissiveness toward him. “What do you want baby? How do you want me to take you?”  
"Don't care," he rambled desperately, searching for purchase in Jack's shirt. "However y'want me. Need ya so bad, Jack, daddy, please."  
“Gonna take you like this,” Jack would hum before turning Felix over so that his chest is pressed firmly against the wall, ass jutting out.

Felix panted, actually panted; he was still fully clothed, and already felt like he'd cum at the slightest touch. "W-wait. I wanna.. I wanna taste you first."  
Jack would almost whine, nodding his head enthusiastically as Felix turned back around before eagerly dropping to his knees. He unbuckled Jack's belt and jeans as if he'd done it a thousand times, pulling them down just far enough to expose the bulge in his boxers. He left those on for now, leaning forward to mouth hotly over Jack's cock. The Irishman would lull his head back in silent pleasure, trying not to just rip his underwear down and shove Felix’s throat around his cock. Felix revelled in the amount of pleasure he was able to give without even touching Jack's cock; it made him proud that he had such an effect. He looked up with those big blue eyes as he clenched his teeth around the waistband of Jack's boxers, slowly pulling them down. Jack’s dick would slap up against his stomach, a pant falling from his mouth as the uncomfortable feeling of being restrained by his boxers left. Felix would be in awe, drooling as he eyed the way Jack’s flushed cock curved upward. Felix opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, slowly trailing it up the underside of Jack's cock. The latter shuddered, fingers carding through Fe's hair as he desperately fought the urge to grab the back of his head and fuck his throat. Felix could feel the way Jack’s fingers twitched in his hair, knew just how desperate he really was. Without hesitation he would take Jack’s tip in his mouth, blushing contently at the heavy, full feeling it gave him.

Jack let out a low "oh, fuck” at the sensation of the head of his cock in Felix's warm, wet mouth. "Good boy, fuck, such a good fuckin' pet."  
Felix would squeal in excitement at the pet name, the vibrations going straight to his boyfriends cock which only made him more desperate to cum down his boyfriends throat. Shaking his head slightly he would snap out of his daze, lightly pushing Felix off his cock. “Didn’t do all that fighting just to cum down your throat instead of in your tight ass, baby.”  
Felix looked up with big eyes and swollen red lips, smiling, completely slipping into his space. "But there's people here daddy, ya really gonna fuck me right here?"  
Jack would help him from his knees, returning him to his position of his chest pressed to the wall. “Nothing’s gonna stop me- nobody.”  
Felix blushed bright red; that's all he wanted to hear. He pushed his ass out towards Jack, the Irishman slowly running his hands over it. Jack would waste no time in shoving his boyfriends pants down, hands stroking over the smooth skin of his ass before slapping it. Felix would gasp, flinching forward in surprise before arching his back so that his ass was even more on show.

Jack laughed low in his chest, leaning over to purr in his ear. "Want me to eat ya out, pretty boy? Or do ya want it t' hurt?"  
Felix would whine- straight up fucking whine- as he begged for Jack’s tongue. Jack let out another dark laugh, gripping his ass hard before crouching down to a squatting position, spreading Felix's cheeks before spitting on his hole, dirty and raw. The Swede would tremble, face pressing into the hard brick wall as Jack licked over his hole for the first time. He would choke out a series of strung together sentences, mouth moving too fast to comprehend anything other than Jack’s name. Jack marvelled at how he could ruin the boy with just his tongue, pushing it past Fe's rim and licking against the inside of him, savouring the taste on his tongue. It was filthy and Felix knew it, snaking a hand under himself, reaching for his cock. Jack would allow it this time, shoving his face deeper into Fe’s ass as he focused on stretching the boy out around his tongue. He would hate more than anything for Felix to be in discomfort, although apparently from he previous actions he wasn’t that opposed to pain.Fe was absolutely gone, trembling, but he knew that if he didn't tell Jack to stop, he'd finish too soon. "Jack, Seán, da-addy.." he croaked out. "If you d-don't stop, m'gonna cum, fuck!"  
Jack was almost tempted to keep going, but he knew the newly found submissive could only take so much. With that thought in mind he would reluctantly pull away, rising back into a standing position.

Felix whined at the loss of contact, but was cut off when Jack pressed against him, cock resting heavy between the boy's cheeks. "Beg."“I- please daddy, I need it so bad. Please jus’ fill me up, make me scream. I need it, I need you.”  
Jack grinned with pride as he pushed just over half of his cock into the tight warmth of Felix's hole. He groaned out loud as his arms shook; it'd been so fucking since he topped. The blonde-haired boy could feel it, the sting and burn of his lovers cock stretching out and he couldn’t help but love every second of it. He’d never felt so full in his life.  
"Fuck, good boy, good fuckin' boy. Takin' me so well, fuck,” Jack rambled out, unable to stop the string of praise. He pushed in further, slowly bottoming out, allowing Felix time to adjust. Both boys would grow adjusted to each others bodies. Felix would grow used to the feeling of Jack’s cock, thick and deep inside him, hitting all these spots he could never even imagine. All the while Jack would try not to cum right then and there, Felix would unconsciously clench around him, all warm and fucking tight. As both boys' noises continued to escalate in volume, some heads around the alley would turn, watching from below hoods or from corners of eyes. Jack revelled in it, gripping Felix's hips and forcing him back harder. "Look atcha, little fuckin' slut you are. Been cravin' this for so long ain't ya? Didn't see through my fuckin' ruse, dumb little whore."

Felix’s breath would catch in his throat, a twinge of anger sparking in him as he thought of how Jack acted before. Growling he would force Jack off him, forcing him to slide down the wall in a seated position. Jack would be frozen stuck, even as Felix straddled his lap and slid around his cock once again. Jack was spun around and forced to the ground so fast he didn't even have time to register what was happening. "Fe, you little shit, what the fuck,” he snarled, but was cut off as soon as Felix's ass wrapped around him again.Felix would laugh, a sly look on his face as his hips bounced up and down. “Got a problem, daddy?”  
Jack would try to be snarky but he just couldn't, this felt too good. "No, f-fuck, keep ridin' daddy, good boy."  
Fe would have a smug look etched on his face as he fisted at his own cock to relieve some tension. “Tha’s what I thought!”  
Jack forced himself to retain some control, snarling as he knocked Fe's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own. He gripped the boy's hip with his free hand and held him while he fucked up hard into him, getting close.Felix could really feel the prying eyes now, but his mind seemed so far away that he couldn’t be bothered to care. Instead he shoved his face into Jack’s neck, back bending awkwardly as his thighs shook, body growing close.

Jack smirked as he felt Felix's hole start to clench around him, growing tighter. "Gonna cum for me, pretty boy? Gonna fuckin' cum for me like a good whore? Betcha wanna make daddy cum huh?"  
Felix would lose that last little spark of fight, crying out as his body seized up. Cum would stream from his cock, landing all over the both of them. Jack would continue to desperately rut into his boy, babbling mindlessly. The sound of people muttering and some even cheering as Felix came was enough to push Jack over the edge, gripping Fe's hip so hard the skin instantly blackened. He came with a cry of Felix's name, head falling into the boy's shoulder, instantly grabbing him and cradling him.


End file.
